Prince of 2
by PuresaPoison
Summary: This is a remake of my story Prince of... But I feel that I don't put enough back story and details and little events that make us go AWW and actually THINK. So I am making a rewrite. so the summary : What if Percy and Nico grew up with their fathers?
1. Bundle of Joy

_**Hey readers! Sorry for not posting in forever, as you can tell I am rewriting this series. I feel that I would be better if I wrote more details and had more time for the Percabeth development. But I won't be deleting the origanal, unless if you guys think I should just cancle that later. I hate it when Authors do this too, but usually your first draft will never be the final, so this version with be long and more of Percy being a younger prince, and more Nico and Percy friendships.**_

Being a God has it's responsibilities and conflicts. Well, when I met Sally Jackson I had conficts with my responsibilities, but I think we both know how this little predicament led to. Yup, a son!

A beautiful, magnifacent, fantastic, amazing, wonderful, son. One who will be my right hand man and proof himself to the gods. Sally and I couldn't be happier, but while I was with her I started forgeting my duties; I was becoming human. And for a God, that was really bad; well that's what Zeus says.

I didn't listen to my arrogant older brother. After my heir was born, I let Sally hold him for only minutes. It wasn't my fault, I could sense that monsters had picked up him scent and were on their way to my family. The gorgeous woman sitting infront of me understood, she just made me promes that I would update her on our son and what he was up to. I agreed of course, how could I let the woman of my dreams forget our lovely child?

That day I promised myself that I would train him to be the best warrior to walk the earth. I would not let my son down and I will personally make sure that he is supplied with any thing that he needs. He will be the luckiest demi-god ever, because I will love him and be there with him.

****************************7 months later*************************************************

Do you know how hard it is to take care of an infant? Well, very hard. I am taking my son to the River Styx to become almost invinsable. His Achilles spot is the small of his back. In that moment I had a little chill run up my spine, I just felt weird. Maybe it wasn't so smart putting in at his back. I don't know but I had a feeling he would be fine with that spot there.

Remember when I told you that it's hard to raise and infant? Yeah, you know like I told you this maybe ten seconds ago? Yeah well imagine trying to calm your poor little prince while he feels like his flesh is being burned off his tiny fragile body. I don't want to give you the details to the heart clenching experiences watching my baby suffer when he did no harm.

After I took him out of the river, my brother was next to me smiling. I have a feeling he was smiling at me and my son's pain.

"He sure is something," Hades admired.

"He is the prince, my baby boy," I smile. I look to the bundle of joy in my arms. He opens his dazzling green eyes and looks up to me. He is still sniffling from sobbing from the the dip in the river. After a while his gaze shift to Hades, he breaks into a grin and starts laughing. Hades and I smile at his reaction.

I turn my head to see my brother admiring my child. Like if he wishes he had something like that. I gesture to him to hold Perseus. Hades looks to me like I'm crazy, maybe I am but I think everyone deserves happiness, even for a little while.

He slowly reaches for Perceus a gently picks him up.

Perseus just keeps smiling and laughing at this situation; totally oblivious of our location in Hell.

Hades cradles him in his strong arms and begins to rock Perseus side to side. I wish I had a camera to record this moment, to remember my brother actually smiling; at something other than human suffering.

"You know, I never felt this before," Hades said with a confused face.

"What do you mean brother?" I can't help but be curious at my brothers behavior.

"You know . . . actually caring for something. Especially something so small, and not mine." He looked a little disapointed.

"You do know, _you _can have your own?"

"Yeah, but what Zues say? You know how he likes being the boss, the head honcho." Hades stated gloomly. I nodded.

"But I broke the promise, and so did Zues. Maybe I'd stick up for you when things get ruff with Zues." I know this is weird behavior, but maybe it wasn't so bad Idea.

"Wow, I can't belive this little boy," he gestured to Perseus, "can bring us together like this. It's nice, and extraordinary. If you tell anyone about this, you will be sorry." Hades stated bluntly.

I smiled in response, maybe having a son was the best thing that happen to me. Correction; he _is_ the best thing that could ever happen to me.


	2. Flash backs

_**Don't own the Percy Jackson series, if I did, it would be 100% Percabeth in the 5th book! READ ON!**_

Six year old Price Perceus was sitting in his extremly large bed in his extremly lage bedroom. He was just staring out the extremly large window (which reached the floor all the way to the ceiling) looking at all the fish and creatures that swam by. He just smile and waved to then and they 'smiled' back to him.

Perceus didn't really smile per say. But he did feel happy, he just didn't feel _extremly_ happy because he was bored. He has been bored for a while know. The last time he had fun was with Uncle Hades and Pince Nico and Princess Bianca in the Underworld.

Perceus was really good friends with Bianca because Nico was too young to talk too. Unfortunatly poor Perceus had to talk about 'girl stuff' with Bianca and Persephone. You know how that would go . . .

**************************************FLASH BACK*********************************

"Bianca! What are you doing?" The young prince asked curiously.

"What does it look like Percy? Gods, for someone who has a private tutor you sure are dumb!" The youngest Princess critisizted the oblivious boy.

"Remember Princess, he is a boy." Persephone added with a smile. Percy crossed his arms at that comment. 'Guys aren't so dumb! Are we?' Percy couldn't help but wonder.

"Lady Pere-Per-Persfffon-Perrrre," Percy let out a long frustrated sigh. He could never get her name right!

"I guess PER-SE-PHON-EEEEEEEE is right." Bianca pernounced every syllable to Percy to gloat about saying it right.

"Can you braid Percy?"

"BRAID? Braid what B?" Poor Poor Percy.

"Hair you Kelp Head!"

Persephone would just sit there and laugh at their little spats. It was quite amusing, maybe living in a Hell hole wasn't so bad. Hades was much better tempered after Percy was born.

"Percy! Your father's waiting for you outside by the Hollywood sighn. Are you coming?" Hades said coming inside Biancas room to get Percy. Hades always called Perceus by his nickname, his full name was too formal. Too bad his father never got that.

"AWW! Already Uncle Hades?" Wined the young naive prince.

"Sorry Prince, but your father is waiting. And plus, it's your bed time and you don't want to be tired for your training tomorrow." Hades stated, he did have a glint of disapointment in his eyes. Why can't Poseidon see that children need alittle break from work.

"Your right, but I wish I could stay, or Nico and Bianca come sleep over some time." Wow, Percy needs to work on his grammer.

**********************************************END OF FLASH BACK*********************

The Prince just sat there thinking of his memories, he was kept awake by his thoughts and of course, woke up later that usual the next morning.

Instead of waking up at five, he slept in till five thirty. That is pretty big when you have intense sword training, fitness training, laps (which he never gets tired of DUH), piano lessons (you gotta have some fun), voice lessons (comes with piano), and patroling the Sea for the rest of the night until nine when he goes strait to bed by.

So you can see that he is a bussy boy, never time to rest and being a child. Only rarly does he see past all the water that fills the ocean. But he does learn to kick some serious ass so he doesn't complain.


	3. A crown much like a mood ring

Today is the prince's birthday and he is turning seven. Yup, seven years old and can fight better than any teen age demi-god. He doesn't really complain, he is actually great full for that. This means he wont have any competition for a while. His tutors tell him that he is really special and that he is a hero, but Percy doesn't feel like a hero. He hasn't even done anything yet.

"Professor? Why do I have to study manners and chivvvelly now?" Percy always had those annoying words he can't pronounce, but he is getting better.

"Prince, you need to be ready and represent your father when he is busy with situations," Professor Kelly would state. He did think that Percy was fine right now but still had much to learn. Right now Percy was learning the 'rules', which he has known forever; but now he has to be more strict.

"But Bianca and Nico don't have to represent Uncle Hades! They get to play with each other! I don't have anyone!" Percy crossed his arms to emphasize his frustration. The prince's teacher just smiled and continued his lesson on 'personal space' and 'being addressed' as a prince. Percy didn't like any of it, he just shut his trap and listened. Why would he need to follow those rules? Well, he can't talk back to his father like that so he has no choice but to listen.

**************************two hours later******************************

"Happy birthday my prince!" The fish sing outside Percy's window.

"Thank you friends," and with that, he turns away and makes his way downstairs to find his father.

"Tyson? Have you seen father?" Percy asked his half brother who was wondering around the big empty palace.

"PERCY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER!" The cyclops crushes the prince in a bear hug. Percy never guts hugs or any sign of comfort from anyone, they are too scared to show any emotions to the Prince of the Sea.

"Hello Tyson, now where is father?" Percy tries to get free from his death grip, if Percy wasn't immortal, he might have been squeezed to death by now.

"Oh, he is in the piano room," He finally lets go of the awkward feeling prince.

Percy made his way through his empty home to find his father sitting on a chair next to their piano.

"Hello father," Percy always the formal one.

"Hello Perseus, happy birthday," His father smiles at his favorite son. He stands from his seat and makes his way to the prince.

"I have a very important gift for you, but you have to take great care of it ok?" Percy just nods, very curious and excited about his present.

His father pulls a crown out of thin air and admires it. Percy also has his breath taken away by its beauty. The crown is pure gold with crystal outlining, the crown has a wave pattern with jewels in the center. To Percy, he can almost see the gold and green waves move, in time with the ocean too.

"I want you to have this, we will have you officially crowned Prince tonight, for you birthday ball. But you have to be 100% committed to having this crown. It's very very special, you have to be in control of your powers and emotion, OK?" Percy kept nodding, he was still in shock. "This crown will immediately connect to your nervous system, which means what type of emotion you show to people is how the ocean will react, and your eyes with change color with the jewels. So once your eyes begin to darken, you must regain control of yourself."

"Once you put on this crown, you can't take it off, only when you sleep or bathe. But you can't have it off for more than nine hours, if you plan on sleeping longer, than sleep with it on. You have complete power over the ocean during the day, but at night I will take over." Percy was sort of angry at that part, why should he have to take care of the ocean? It's his fathers job.

"Father, not to be rude or anything but, why do I take care of the ocean? Isn't that your job?" His curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes but the Titan is sending monsters to destroy my kingdom. You know you don't have to except this responsibility right?" Poseidon stated. Percy thought for a moment, he really did love his father, Poseidon already had so much on his mind; Percy wants to proof himself.

"Of course father, you won't be sorry, I will make you and the gods proud."

**************************Percy's B-day Ball************************

Percy was really bored, he was waiting to be crowned as Prince, even if he is already. All the gods are here, Nico and Bianca too. Percy received many gifts, but he really liked Apollo's present the best. He gave him an iPod that can transfer any song that Percy wants, without having to buy it online or anything.

"Perseus, it is time," a dryad whispered to him. Percy sighed and made his way to the shiny marble doors. He closed his eyes and waited to be announced.

**Bianca POV**

I am standing next to my five year old brother, which sort of annoys me in a way. Percy disappeared a while ago, but that doesn't surprise me one bit. Percy and I have been best friends for ever, well I guess he's the only friend I have, but still; he is awesome. But over the years I have noticed that his personality is changing. He used to be happy and smile all the time. We would wrestle together (he always won, no shocker there), laugh together, scream together, I would cry and he would comfort me and be there for me. He was a great older brother to Nico, even if he isn't actually his brother. Percy would be the most spirited of all of us. But then he started training a lot. And I mean _a lot,_ not your usual one hour spar. No, he spent hours training with his sword, Riptide. He even started learning how to shoot an arrow. I see less of him every day, we used to keep in touch more, now the only way to see his is to go to his home. It's quite sad, even for a prince of his status.

Percy has just been announced and made his grand entrance. His posture is incredible (especially for a seven year old), his head is held high and his eyes are set forward. Another thing I have noticed since he 'started' training is his eyes, the don't sparkle like they used to. His face is flawless except for dark shades under his eyes. His face is completely serious, which scares me a little. How can my best friend change so much, in so little time?

He makes his way down the isle to stand face-to-face with his father. Poseidon starts to give a speech all about his brilliant son. But I am lost in my own little world and miss most of it. All I remember hearing is him saying, "Perseus will be a great prince and is now officially, Perseus Jackson Prince of the Sea."


	4. Trapped

_Hey, wassup? I know that I haven't been on for a while, and I am sorry, so here is another ch. Of Prince Of (2)..._

Nine year old Percy and Bianca were sitting on Nico's bed talking. Hades finally convinced Poseidon to let Percy have one break to spend time with his friends. Nico was trying to stay awake, he always wanted to do what his sister did. Maybe it's just a natural reaction all younger siblings have.

"Nico," Bianca sighed, "Go to bed! It's already 11:00 pm! Kids like you shouldn't be awake at this time!"

"No! Why should I? You and Perce don't have too!" Nico complained, even though his eyes kept drooping slowly.

"That's because your seven and we aren't. Right Percy?" Bianca nudged Percy's arm to tell him to give her some back up.

"Well. . ." Percy began, but then Bianca shot him a look that stated 'DON'T TEST ME AND LISTEN! OR ELSE!'so Percy just lightly chuckled and shook his head. He smirked and turned towards his youngest friend, " Sorry Dead Boy, your sis is older than you, deal with it."

With that, Nico responded with a glare, but was interrupted by a yawn. Bianca continued to stare at her younger brother fiercely.

"Fine, but get off my bed! You and your boyfriend can go 'talk' in your room! Thanks a lot Perce." Nico said tiredly.

"Oh shut it Nico, you know the Princess over there is just going to end up joining the Artemis and her hunters, or huntresses; you know what I mean. And besides, we're basically cousins, all of us." Percy ended with a soft tone to his words. He really did feel like the older brother out of them three, Bianca was eleven months younger than him. But he had a different father so he was just their 'cousin'. If it wasn't for the whole 'GODS DON'T HAVE DNA' crappy excuses, then they would be true family.

But Percy didn't have a family he was stuck in a big empty palace while his father goes around ordering people to work. And his mother was M.I.A at the scene because the King of Kelp didn't let her into his life. Even with his 'cousins' and godly friends, he really did feel alone.

"Fine Perce, let's leave Prince of the Pests alone to his beauty sleep."

"Actually Bianca, your the one who needs beauty sleep, not me. Nico retorted with a proud smirk on his face.

"OOOHHH! BURN! B, you let the mini prince put you on fire! Ouch, will you need some ice with that burn?" Percy exclaimed. He smiled inwardly when he heard Nico laugh, the prince of the dead was free spirit indeed.

"Percy, was that really necessary?" Bianca stated, but Percy could tell that she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You do know, a prince should never act like that, it's truly unacceptable." Bianca continued, trying to sound mad and serious. Right after those words left her lips, Percy's invisible smile disappeared. Though Percy knew she was joking around, he knew she was right.

Percy's face turned serious and his eyes turned glassy and impassive, "Rule number eleven, never disgrace someone who has done no harm, treat them with complete respect." The older prince recited this sentence by heart. He memorized all sixty-four ruled two months ago. So know this was implanted in his brain.

Bianca stared at him sadly, she knew more than anybody that the real Percy was buried underneath the ashes and ruble. Behind all the rules, training, sadness, anger, and shame (towards himself); laid a nice, graceful, talented, smart, witty, beautiful musician Prince trying to shovel himself out.

But she knew he wasn't coming out any time soon. The princess feared that her most laved prince, will be trapped in a pit of self-pity and despair forever.

**A/N if you want me to write any of Percy's childhood memories, tell me which ones. I still have a couple that I will write, but if you have any ideas, just tell me. You can review your ideas, and I will try to tie them in some way. :)**


	5. Passing Home

_**Can't wait till Degrassi! AHH! READ ON!**_

"Prince, after you finish your training, you must go to Mt. Olympus to 'mingle' with the gods . . . again." Ugh, poor Percy dreaded these words. Especially coming from his instructor, it was really annoying.

"Of course you know, I _love_ to mingle. What's it for this time? Will I get to kick Ares's butt again? Or does Aphrodite want me to spy on more of her daughters?" Percy stated bluntly. Seriously, why would a thirteen year old be obsessed over girls? There were more important matters to attend to.

"Wow Perce, Aphrodite won't let me near her daughters. I wonder why." Nico said with a confused face. Percy just chuckled at the clueless confession.

"Perseus, that's enough for today. You wiped out all of the skeletons and hellhounds Prince Nico summoned for your practice sessions. But Percy wanted to ignore his instructor. He was beginning to feel that six hours of non-stop training was not enough. Training usually consisted of sword play, defensive skills, arrows, water/ earthquake handling, and practice fights.

"I am starting to believe that my training sessions aren't long enough. There are hundreds of techniques that I haven't learned and/or mastered yet. If I am going to fight in a war, I better be prepared for it. Especially if it's a titan war." Percy insisted while easily slicing the last hellhound, signaling the end of training.

"Fine Perce, if it means so much to you, _I'll challenge you to a duel!" _Nico tried to be dramatic at the end, but Percy wasn't buying it.

"Ok then, all skills, no powers what so ever. Got it Nicky?" Percy said with a smirk, uncapping his sword.

"Aww! That's not fair! Ugh, fine daddy's boy, first one to knock the opponent to the ground for more than seven seconds win. Alright Fred, you're ref!" Nico ordered, and got into a defensive stance. Percy instructor looked peeved about what Nico said. Percy understood right away and said,

"Uh, sorry to break it to you Nick, but his name is Giovanni, how did you get Fred out of that? Oh, scusi Giovanni." Percy apologized to his instructor in Gio's native tongue.

"It's ok my dear Prince. Ready?" Nico put on a tough face while Percy just closed his eyes and focused. "Good luck Princes, GO!"

Nico ran to Percy, but he just kept his eyes closed. He forgot about the pointless drama that surrounded – made up – his life.

He could hear Nico's footsteps gradually descending toward him He could hear his opponent's jagged breathing get closer. Finally, Percy's sensitive ears could pick up the fain sound of Nico's fragile heart pounding against Nico's chest. The beat of his heart said the Prince of the Dead was over taken by adrenalin and excitement. It was a conmen mistake most demigods have. They don't take the time to let their ADHD calm down. This was important because it would help you concentrate. But if it was a really battle, you go into 'battle mode'. Which means you let your instincts take over, you have to learn to use the proper one at the right time. Percy learned this the hard way.

At the moment when he could feel Nico's presence get closer, his eyes snapped open. In one fluid moment; calmly stepped aside, which resolved in Nico whizzing past him. Then Percy stepped back and faced Nico's back, Percy lifted his leg and pounded Nico's back with a hard kick.

Nico's eyes went wide when his brain registered the agonizing pain exploding from the small of his back. The younger prince immediately did a face plant to the ground. Percy hovered over Nico, his face still emotionless.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . . seven . . . Perseus wins!" Giovanni announced. Percy stretched his hand to Nic,

"Let me help you up Nicky." Nico grunted at his nickname. He grabbed Percy's outstretched hand, he slowly got up. Wincing a little at his swore back.

"Gods Perce, you'd think that after all these years, I would see that coming. Seriously, can't you go easy on me for once?" Nico complained.

************************************ Later that day**************************************************

"Hey Nick, do you want to go see the gods with me . . . again?" Percy practically begged.

"Come one Perce, do I have to?" Percy just put on a sad face.

"Fine Nick, I thought you were my friend. I guess *sniff* I was wrong *sniff*" Percy's voice was cracking at the end.

"Gods Perce! Why must you pull the ol' fake crying thing? You really can't act. Well actually you can, but still, that was totally fake. But Ok, I'll go because I am your friend."

"Alrighty then, Nick give me your hand," Percy said, hold his hand out to Nico.

"What? I am NOT holding YOUR hand! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Nico exclaimed, still shocked by his friends randomness.

"You are so stupid Nico! Give me your hand so I can make sure you do DIE from the extreme pressure of the water!" Percy explained.

"Oh, I get it, but why can't I just shadow travel us to Olympus?"

"Fine, if you want to do it the easy way. But I don't want to get there anytime soon, so just travel us to the surface, and let's act like tourists. I hate when people do that!" Percy joked, he was close to smiling, but then something – or someone – had to mess it up.

"Perseus, we are waiting for you, why are you not ready yet?" asked a rather confused god.

"Sorry father, we just were-uh, umm, busy, yeah we were busy with . . ." Percy couldn't find a good excuse.

"Yeah, sorry lord Poseidon, I was just holding Percy up, I was having, uh-"

"Girl trouble! Yeah, Nick likes this girl, and I was trying to help." Percy interrupted, mentally slapping himself for his dumb excuse.

"Oh, I see. . . "Poseidon slowly spoke warily, clearly not believing the princes' at all. Nico shot a look to Percy that stated, 'Really, that's the best you can do?' Percy just glared at his best friend.

"Hurry Percy, we are all waiting for you. I must go check something with the army, I will see you in time." And with that, Percy was alone with Nico once again.

"Well then Nico, I will meet you at the shore, I need sometime to think. See ya," Percy said solemnly.

"K Percy, see ya up there." Nico said, his voice reflected Percy's sadness too. Over the years, he could notice the look that bestowed upon his once joyful friend. In truth, he really can't remember him smiling; Nico must have been really young at the time, what child would remember such a trivial subject?

With that, Nico stepped back and was immediately enclosed by the shadows. Percy sighed and began to walk to the massive double doors made of gold and magnificent blue coral. He opened the door, and as he was expecting, a gigantic wall of glistening crystal water rushed towards him. Effortlessly, Percy just extended his right hand in front of the gushing water. It stayed in place while he walked into it. When he was fully engulfed with the cold water, he closed the doors and turned around. He willed himself to become wet, he loved the feel of walking on the ocean floor while feeling the cold currents pass his pale skin.

Normally, most people would have thought that he would have been sun kissed with really toned muscles. But he didn't look like that. No, he had extremely pale skin. He may have toned muscles and a six-pack and crap. But it wasn't the whole Taylor Lautner dilemma. Nope, his muscles looked more natural and not extremely 'out there' like Taylor was. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the thought, he found Taylor extremely ugly in every way, he didn't know why, but the thought of were-wolves just made him laugh hollowly while he stared in the empty ocean. Usually he would feel safe and at peace when he was journeyed out of the palace gates. A lot was on his shoulders, he was a respected prince, which meant he couldn't mess up. He was named a hero, which in his eyes, he did not deserve. He was expected to save the world, which sure as hell that he couldn't mess up there. But worst of all, the young prince felt alone when it came to fighting the Titan. He knows another titan is on his way, hence why his father is agitated and checking on his fish army.

He also know that he will have to fight then too, which might be extremely close to now, but he doesn't want think about that at this moment. Percy just wants to look at the scene in front of him. Even though he was slowly trudging in the sand at the bottom of the ocean, streaks of sun light mad its way to lie on seashells, making them look like weirdly shaped jewels. Percy knew that it was getting late and he should be getting to New York. Telepathically, he called to the nearest dolphin. Percy gracefully got on, and soon enough, he was standing on shore.

"Thank you Alec, say hi to your wife for me," Percy smiled, Alec served in his father's army, and Percy has become acquainted with all of the brave warriors since he was young.

"It was my honor Prince," with that, Alec turned around and swam away quickly, before any of the New York tourists saw a dolphin swimming in the murky water.

"Ah, finally the fish boy lives. I thought you got lost in the deep blue sea!" Nico exclaimed, Percy jus rolled his eyes.

"Nice one Nicky, so . . . should we go now or in like . . . um . . . ten minutes?" or hours, Percy mumbled to himself so Nico couldn't hear.

"Ok, when we have to leave, we can just shadow travel to Olympus. Uh, why did you want me to come?" Nico asked, completely puzzled by Percy's sudden need for company. After Bianca left Percy was a shell of what he used to be, or should he say _sea_ shell. Wow, Nico's the only one who would laugh at his own dumb joke.

"Alright Nick, can we just walk around Brooklyn for a while, just a little?" Percy asked, or practically begged. Nico was a little uneasy with Percy's behavior; Percy never showed any shame for anything.

"Ok Perce, we can go . . ." Nico didn't want to push Percy, he could tell by the look on his face that Percy needed to do this, for some unknown reason.

Both walked in silence for a while, neither felt like starting a conversation. Percy was lost in his own little world, one with a mother and cookies, even all of the food they ate was blue, how was that possible? Nico just walked in awkward silence, trying to gather up all the courage that he could to talk.

"So, what's with you Percy?" Nico didn't want to be around the bush, which always sucked when people did that.

"What do you mean Nico?"

"You're just not the same after . . ." Nico knew this was a touchy subject.

"Bianca, I know I know," Percy sighed. He didn't like talking about her, after she left, he just really hurt him.

"You're just not the same Perce, why?" Nico sighed, suddenly getting tears spring into his dark solemn eyes. Percy looked into his best friend's eyes, a sudden heavy feeling overwhelming his chest. But Percy didn't let it show, but he couldn't control his eyes showing the emotion he wanted to hide so badly, so he quickly looked away and coughed to make it seem casual.

"I . . . don't want to talk about it Nico, it's not important anymore," Percy lied smoothly, his voice didn't crack at all, which he was glad it didn't.

"Ok, you always have to get your way Percy! You always make it seem like you're the victim! Like. It's. All. About. You." Nico Practically growled at the end. Percy didn't make a bitchy come back. It wasn't worth it, and it seemed to him that Nico made a great point.

"Yeah, you're right Nico, I am a total ass," Percy sighed; he didn't feel like looking into Nico's eyes, he was too ashamed to. Nico was taken aback at Percy's confession. He really didn't know if he meant what he said to his older friend.

Another long silence overtook them, neither caring to talk anymore. Unexpectedly, Percy stopped in front of a building, Nico looked over to him to see Percy looking at the building longingly, like he's waited his whole life to see what's inside. Nico was sort of puzzled but said nothing, to busy looking at Percy.

Percy was just awestruck, not able to contemplate his presence at the building he was standing upon. He was mouthing the words like, 'crap, holy Poseidon,' and lastly,'home'…


	6. I don't like him

This chapter is really short! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm actually supposed to be writing a 'spooky' story for English . . . but I got distracted! Haha, and the reason for my delays: 1 to lazy to remember. 2 when I did, my internet crashed. 3 I was too lazy to start from scratch and now I am . . . READ ON!

Nico didn't understand what the importance of an ugly building like this, caused Percy to stop and captivate him. He became even more awkward as time went by. They didn't get to stare at the building long. Soon, much to Percy's dismay, the door started to open. Percy quickly grabbed Nico's arm and shoved him behind a van.

"What the fu-"

"Shh!" Percy interrupted. "Shut up, take up to Olympus." The older prince commanded.

Nico just stared at him, he was starting to get pissed at Percy's weird behavior.

Nico did as he was told, but instead of sending them strait to Olympus, they appeared in the elevator of the Empire State Building. Percy didn't have time to react, in the next half-second, his back was pinned on the elevator wall.

"What are you doing!" Percy bellowed. Clearly becoming furious at his 'so called' friend.

"Shut up! What's wrong with you! You're acting like an ass and I'm getting tired of this! Seriously, there is no reason for you to be upset! You have everything you can ever want Percy! And you have a father that you don't appreciate! So stop being all emotional an-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I can do or not!" Percy's voice echoed off the walls. This time, Nico didn't have time to react. He was slammed into the wall of the slow moving elevator. Nico was speechless, shocked, scared. He never saw Percy like this, was this the same kid that would make him laugh every two seconds? The same kid that would be the life of the party when he was little? The one that comforted him when Bianca left?

No he wasn't, he was the 'prince' now. The one who hides behind a mask 24/7. One full of secrets and confusion.

Nico didn't like it, he wanted Percy to be his friend, not Prince Perseus of the Sea . . .


	7. Amends

**So I really don't feel like re-writing EVERYTHING, so I just copy and pasted stuff from the first copy. Just read it anyway. The beginning isn't copied, but later it here you go! READ ON!**

Percy and Nico tried to forget about the event that accord that day in the elevator. Percy felt guilty for what he did to Nico, and Nico was just freaked out by his cousin's behavior.

Nico looked at Percy differently now. Even if he didn't want to. Both Princes had enough of the tension between them, and they had both made up their minds that they would get through this. Now the next problem, who would apologize first?

PPOV

I feel really bad about snapping at Nico. I would of never done that. I shouldn't be like this! I should be funny, sarcastic, oblivious, and 100% care free! But NOOOOO! I HAVE to be an ass at random moments and not even realize it! That's it, sometimes you have to swallow your pride.

It's been one month since the elevator accident, and now I have to go back up to Olympus for the monthly meeting.

"Hey, uh Percy? Do you want me to go with you to Olympus again?" Nico's timid voice rang through my room. I think I shook him up a little since I flipped at him. Sometimes its easy to forget that he is younger and he's still a kid.

"Yeah sure, if you want to . . ." We shadow travel to the elevator once again.

I can't help but awkwardly cough when the only thing braking the silence was an ironic song. Yup that's right, Apollo wanted to mess with us.

_WHEN SOMEBODY LOVED ME_

_EVERYTHING WAS BEAUTIFUL_

_EVERY HOUR WE SPENT TOGETHER _

_LIVES WITHIN MY HEART_

I hear a snicker coming from beside me. I look over to find Nico trying to hold in a laugh.

"Wow, \you can litter ally feel the awkward," Nico demonstrates by 'feeling' the air. He looks like an idiot but at least he's happy.

"Yeah, and the irony" I add. This makes him laugh. He keeps laughing until we reach Olympus. We lock eyes, and I pat him on the back.

"This way my prince," I say in a mock British accent.

"Uh, why thank you my kind sir," He also mocks.

"OK, enough of this, now you sound like a girl," And with that I push him out of the elevator and make out way to the gods.

I can't stay calm, I can't go to sleep. As the Prince of the sea, I should be used to the untamed characteristic of the ocean. Well, WRONG. I have so much pressure and responsibility of being a prince. I get honored for doing nothing. I get that I might be a child of the prophesy, but still, I didn't do anything yet!

Yes, I'm a 'heartthrob'. Yes I'm best friends with Apollo and Nico. And yes I can give Ares a run for his money. But still! Nico and I can never hangout like normal 14 and 12 year old freakin guys! We can never laugh at stupid guy jokes and stuff like that - cause we're being watched man! -.

I can't tell you how many girlfriends I've had. Aphrodite keeps setting me up with girls with big heads. OK, I have to act all high and mighty and stuff but really? I have to be sophisticated, and honor the code of 'Chivalry' and crap like that.

I even have my own little crown and a throne next to my father! Ya *sarcasm*. Oh yeah, I'm not allowed to be sarcastic, I can but you can't make it, um, obvious ( which to me, is the whole point of being sarcastic ). That's really hard for me. I always have to pretend that everything is OK. But I'm not OK, I am going to break very soon. The only way to express myself is through the ocean. OK, I know that making a Hurricanes is a big deal, but not when you've been doing it for 10 years! And those stupid mortals have no reason to get killed for losing your iPod! I don't think my life can get any more boring than it is right now. I know that I have to meet Thalia soon. And I mean soon.

" Percy my boy, why are you awake?"

I guess my father couldn't sleep either.

"Oh you know, just thirsty." I walked to the fridge and got blue coke. I don't know why but I like blue. My father said that my mother also likes blue. I never really met her yet. Well, she gave birth to me but I don't have any memory of her. Only being held in her arms. Being warm and safe in her arms, like everything is going to be OK.

"Tell me the truth son, it's about living here isn't it." My father was smiling so I guess he understood.

" Yeah I guess, I mean I never get to have fun, I don't have many friends here." That was sort of a lie, the whole friends thing. Everyone wanted to be my friend.

"Really?" My father look amused.

"Because it seems that the entire sea wants to be your friend. You know the American saying, There's many fish in the sea." (Ha Ha funny right? Not)

"Their not really...I mean. Their not really my true friends. Nico and I can't hang out like normal teenage guys without being watched."

I can't believe I said that - even though it felt awesome! -

# 1 rule of being a prince - well a prince at my age, Nico doesn't have any responsibilities so he doesn't have to do anything -, don't let anyone know how you feel. Always put on a fake smile and say," Hey everybody! I don't need a life! It's not like I'm a teenager with hormones and other weird guy stuff!

"It's fine Perseus. You and Nico leave tomorrow for camp." I can't believe it! I'm leaving! YES! I did what came instinctively.

"Thank you father!" I got up from my chair and hugged him. I never hugged my father before. Uh Oh. I quickly pulled away and hung my head in disapproval to myself. Rule # 2, respect people ( yes Gods too ), that means no hugging and invasion of personal space. And that means no popping peoples personal bubbles.

My father started chuckling so I looked up, my father had a wide grin on his face. I was extremely happy.

"Thank you father." I said in a much more prince-y matter. I turned to walk away but he stopped me.

"But remember young Perseus Jackson. This is a mission, not a joke. Don't take advantage of any one. And don't forget what's important. Listen to your heart."

APOV

"Annabeth wake up!"

"What When Why Who Where! UGH!" I was so scared I fell out of my bunk. I heard laughter coming from above me. That laugh could only belong to one person. "Thalia! I'm gonna kick your-"

"Can it bird brain! Ha, are you alright Annabeth?"

"No, I just LOVE waking up with a face plant to the dirty floor of the Athena cabin!" I got up and dusted myself off.

"Annabeth are you OK? You seem so stressed."

"I'm fine Thals."

I sighed. The truth is that I had another dream of this boy who was battling a Minotaur, Cyclops, and the three furies. He was focused on killing the Minotaur. He killed two of the three furies, and the Cyclops was on the floor crying for his mommy. Then, the boy looked up at me, and my eyes met his. They were the most intense green eyes I have ever seen. They were shocking, and they had a big resemblance to the color of the ocean.

All of a sudden, he lost his concentration and the fury killed him. Then I woke up to a certain daughter of Zeus.

"Fine Annabeth, just get ready, Chiron wants to see us in the big house as soon as possible."

Thalia was probably my best friend at Camp. I lived there year round with her and this other boy Luke. He ran away from camp too. I can never forgive him, he always resented his father. Then one day, he was gone. But I really didn't care what happened to him. He broke his promise and I hate when people do that. Almost as much as I hate not knowing about stuff. Hey, I'm a daughter of Athena for crying out loud! That should be obvious!

I changed into my camp half blood t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I ran to the Big house and found Thalia yelling at a son of Apollo. Thalia never really liked guys after the whole Luke problem. She said that men are stupid and never mean anything they say, and never to trust them. I started to believe her, but I wanted to see if there was such thing as, "the one." The Aphrodite girls keep telling me that there is. But I think they smelled too much perfume to think clearly.

"Hey Anna!" Thalia smirked at me. She always had a cocky smirk after winning something, I guess she won the fight she had with that kid from Apollo. She always smirked like that because she was the best swordsman at camp. No one can beat her, and seeing her skills, no one will.

"Hello girls! Hurry we don't have much time." Chiron said while leading us inside the house. Wait, enough time for what?

"What's wrong Chiron?" I asked once we were inside.

"Well you see-"

"Are the heroes hear yet?"

"No Mr. D" Chiron called back to a nervous looking Mr. D."

"Chiron! What's going on? And why is Mr. D so-"

I didn't finish my sentence. Chiron sprinted out the door. Well that was rude. I looked at Thalia who just shrugged. We followed Chiron to the woods. The whole camp was there staring at a boy. I kept hearing, "Did you see that? He just walked out of the shadows! I mean strait out of the shadows!" I was amazed. The Chiron announced.

"All hail, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Prince of the dead."

Nico and I decided that we should make an entrance to camp. So we decided that Nico will show up first, and then I would come later. That would so freak them out! No one but Mr. D and Chiron know that we exist. But someone started a rumor. I don't know who or why. It's about a dashing prince *cough cough me cough* who is lost at sea. And that one day, we will save the world.

Okay, I know way too much about me for the whole average hero thing. Alike when I'm going to die, I even know that last second, it's-

"Perseus?" I heard my father say. "Are you packed and ready?"

I just nodded my head. It's not that I'm nervous or anything, you might think that I'm crazy for thinking this but I'm not really afraid to die. I don't know why, but I guess the only thing that I cared about was the beach (Well Ocean). And I heard that the underworld had a beach too. Well for heroes anyway. I've been to the underworld before, to visit Nico and to get Uncle Zeus's master bolt (but it turned out Ares and this weird blonde-y guy took it).

"Are you Okay son?" Don't you just love how he either calls me son or Perseus? Not even Percy? Ha… I don't.

"Yeah just tired." I lied. I had another nightmare last night. The same that I had last week. It was about this girl. She had blonde gorgeous curly hair, and gray eyes. Grey eyes that held sadness, helplessness, and worst of all, pain. She was fighting Kronos, and he was winning.

Every time I would have this dream, I would feel pain and stress, and panic. This was weird because I bathed in the River Styx when I was a few months old. But I felt hopeless watching her suffer. When she looked at me she lost focus and Kronos killed her. My friend Apollo (yes the God, who do you think I get all the advice from?) told me dreams can mean something for a demigod, and it's never as it seems. So I have to believe him.

"Son, I know you're not tired, the way the waves respond to you when you sleep tells me otherwise." He was right; I had this crown that I am not allowed to take off. It has little Emeralds on it, with gold surrounding it. But the deal with the crown is that it responds to the ocean and my feelings. Like when I am feeling peaceful and relaxed, the ocean is a little calmer. And when I'm not clam, well I think you know where I getting with this.

My father continued "You turn, the tidal waves turn. In today's terms, you freak out, the ocean freaks out." I chuckled at my father's attempt of trying to act like, well, a dad. FAIL. But it's the thought that counts.

"Now tell me what's really going on." Gods, can he ever leave me alone?

"Nothing, now I need to go, bye." And with that, I left. I got to the surface and decided to walk to camp. I needed some time to think.

Annabeth POV

*8*

Whoa, Hail the Prince of the dead? The only thing that can be bigger than Hades is Poseidon. (then Zeus, duh) I bowed to the Prince. He wore black jeans, a black shirt, and black Jordan high tops? He had a black crown that sort of blended in with his black hair. But the flame design made it stand out brilliantly. He had pale skin, like really pale. Edward Cullen and/or Justin Bieber white (ha take that sukas). He looked mature but still had that childish gleam in his eyes, he looked amused. Then his face changed to an immature twelve year old kid so I was the first to stand from my bow.

'Prince' Nico turned to Chiron and said, "He will be here later. He's walking." He said, amusement still in his eyes like he was remembering something that was funny. Wait, who was walking?

"Alright you highness." Chiron chuckled. Okay now I feel like I'm missing something.

Nico smiled again, but then his smile faded when he saw me. He looked at my hair and then my eyes. Then he shock his head like. "Well that's rude." I mumbled to myself.

*8*

I had the nightmare again so I went to the beach. I always felt safe near the Ocean. I felt like I was free to think up the most random and crazy thing there. Which was strange for a daughter of Athena. I'm guessing you all know about the tension between Athena and Poseidon. You know, how the hate each other BLAH BLAH BLAH. Yeah, that one.

So I just sat there staring at the moon and the stars, looking at all the different constellations of different heroes that saved people and even the world. I knew all of the constellations, and would be happy to teach anyone who would bother to care about them as much as I do. But I like being an Architect more. I wouldn't really want to be an Astronomer or worse, a teacher.

My eyes took a break of looking at the skies and I just laid there. Listening to the wave's crash to shore. Finally, I opened my eyes and sat up to stretch. But when I looked to the horizon of the beach, I saw a figure. It kept advancing to shore, so it must be a half-blood.

"C-CH-CHIRON!" I managed to choke/squeak out. But no one came.

"CHIRON!" I yelled. Clearly getting mad that no one even looked out their window to see an idiotic daughter of Athena about to lose her head.

"Annabeth! What are y-"Chiron started, he stopped and stared with excitement? While the rest of the camp (that I woke up after screaming at 3 am) and I stared in awe.

My jaw went slack, and as far as I could tell, almost every girl's jaws went slack. We were gaping at him, and I could also make out some guys doing the same thing. But this kid was gorgeous! Hot, se-never mind. He was casually walking to shore. He was walking on the water and for some reason, my brain took a while to process what that meant. But he didn't really look happy, sad, or excited. He just looked… bored.

*****A/n Don't worry, next update wont be copied word for word.*****


	8. That dream of mine

_**Yeah, I didn't update in forever, I apologize, but I read fan fiction too you no! Give me a break! Ha, oh well, yo I gotta a question, did you ever hear Illuminate? Oh my gods it's amazing! Haha ok, READ ON!**_

**PPOV**

Man I'm bored, I've been walking for what, 2 hours now? Oh well, it's my fault, I didn't want to take the easy way. Gods I'm stupid. Well no reason to dwell on the past, I'm almost at camp and I couldn't be more relieved.

I could make out one figure on shore, but I couldn't tell how the person looked, I guess it saw me and got the attention of the rest of the camp. Next thing I know I'm face to face with hundreds of campers. I quickly scan the audience I have created to look for Nico, but instead I find a pair of captivating gray eyes locked onto mine.

That shade of gray belongs to Athena and her children, but even Athena herself doesn't have this shine to her eyes. This girl seems to be looking strait at my soul, but I know she can't, no one knows what I feel, I have a mask that isn't going to come off anytime soon.

This girls, hair resembles the rays of the sun, and the shiniest piece of gold of the gods. She seems my age, and she looks like she can beat the crap out of anyone. She's truly breath taking, and familiar.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Proud Son of Poseidon, Prince of the Sea," Ugh, not this again. I scan the crowd once more to find Nico smirking and bowing, he knows better than anyone about my hate towards this action. Slowly the campers rose from there positions and stood nervelessly in front of me.

"Alright campers, Prince Perseus will need some rest. Prince Nico, may you please take your cousin to his cabin please?" Chiron's voice questioned.

Nico nodded and walked over to me.

"This way," His voice was down right serious, "My Prince," OK now he smirked. I only glared at him, making up my mind that I would kill him for all this later.

To say the least, my cabin was pretty kick ass, but I'm just sayin. Inside, it pretty much looked, smelled, and felt like the shore and ocean itself. The cabin had sand littering the wooden floor boards, there was a fountain of sea water in the corner, which I knew was for me to IM my father. The window faced the the ocean so I could feel at home 24/7 . . . yay . . . My bed was the same color as the sea, and it really did look puffy, and really, really comfortable. I felt like doing a superman dive strait onto my bed, but I restrained myself and just fantasized about it.

"Well well well, Perseus, this is a one sick crib!" Nico exclaims, trying to act all gangster. I slowly turn my eyes and attention to the so called, 'prince'. His smile and amusement faded quickly once he saw my expression.

"Yo, Perce I was just kidding I-"

"Ahh!" I scream and tackle my best friend to the ground. He starts laughing and tries to fight me back. He tries bitch-slapping me, but of course, being immortal and all, it didn't really hurt. I started to 'tazer' his side, causing him to shriek like a girl, ha I guess he's ticklish. What a useful piece of information.

"Percy! Stop! I can't breath!" He gasps between every breathe. I finally stop and roll off of him, I lay on the sandy floor trying to catch my breath. I slowly get up, and help Nico up too.

"Gods Percy, what happened to,_ never invade peoples' personal space!_" I know Nico's just joking, but instantly I'm brought back to reality. I'm not here for fun and games. I'm here to train for a war, a very important, and deadly war.

"Yeah you're right, Nico. I shouldn't of done that." I sigh and put my invisible mask on once more.

"It's late, and you need sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." I turn towards my bed, expecting him too leave. When I still feel his presence next to me, I frown and turn towards him again. He's frowning too, and looking off to the distance. His brow creases together, as if he was thinking of something important.

"You know cousin, that Annabeth girl . . ." he drifts off.

"Who?" I really don't understand who he's talking about.

"That blonde girl you had a 'moment' with," I glare at him, but nod.

"She's familier, as if . . . from a dream," he looks at me, for conformation. Finally I understand, whispering,

"My dreams . . ."

_**Um . . . sorry it's so short, but I'm like, tired, it's late, and I'm watching Prince of Persia with my bro! SO yeah, I'm gonna update again tomorrow, and it won't be as short!**_


	9. Reflections

_**Hey Percy Peeps! OMG it's snowing and I'm happy and worried. I mean, I love snow, but I might not be able to go to Wal*Mart and that would suck! No ROCK BAND 3 for me! READ ON!**_

APOV

That night I dreamed of him again.

The same story over and over again. His great swordsman ship, how fast and elegantly he moved. His brows scrunched together in concentration, the only emotion he showed. He was relatively calm. Which was weird because he was up against a gigantic blurry figure, with golden eyes.

He was battling Kronos.

It seemed as if Percy's sword was part of him, while slash upward, a tidal wave was summoned by his other arm. He was creating a large storm around him, trying to distract Kronos. A hurricane was brewing, and the ocean was rising. But the boy was still in his own world. His bright eyes were analyzing the Titan Lord with intensity. Finally, he unarmed Kronos and stabbed him. Kronos let out a loud roar, crumbling to the ground, the boy didn't look happy yet. He was waiting for something.

"Prince!" I found myself screaming. I don't know why, but I just did. His intense eyes shot towards me, and soon his face turned softer. He turned his back to the dying Titan, and that's when it went all wrong. The prince was starting to run over to me, assuming the Lord was already dead.

He was wrong.

Kronos got his scythe and slashed at the Prince's back. It barley touched the prince, but it was enough. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees. Instantly, my blood froze, for some reason I screamed too. I didn't want him to die.

His eyes found me once more, and what I saw made my heart stop. His eyes were pleading, and full of angst. His face was pained, but tried to keep calm.

With the last bit of strength Kronos had, he kicked the prince on the small of his back. The Prince of the Sea's eyes went wide, and he screamed again, this scream was so horrid. It made you cringe and want to go hide under a rock. His scream came from deep inside of him, and his pain was immense. He opened his eyes again, he looked at my stormy eyes, and his expression made me start crying.

His eyes told me this,' You did this to me'.

And with that he fell face first to the dirt, and blood surrounded his lifeless body. I screamed his name, but he didn't answer. I kept screaming, but nothing happened. I was still in the same spot as before, as realization shot through me. I distracted him, his life was torn away from this world right before my eyes.

I did this, I killed the Prince.

I woke up covered in a cold sweat. No one woke me up, but I could still here my screams echoing from the walls. I felt something warm and wet slide down my cheek, I slowly raised my hand to my face.

I was crying.

I couldn't remember the exact boy in my story, all I knew was this dream was significant. That I would about a boy, but forget who he was once I woke up. This made me mad of course, I mean come on! Why do I have to see someone die, and not remember who they were? Gods!

Demigods don't just have repetitive dreams for no reason.

I don't recall waking up this shaky before, this must have been the worst version of the same story I had.

I sat up and tried to catch my breath. I didn't understand why I was having these dreams. I didn't like not knowing, so it made my situation worse.

I swung my legs over my bunk and slowly rose from my bed. I started making my way to the bathroom with shaky legs. Once I got there, I was almost fully recovered from my nightmare.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help let a small smile creep up on my face. Staring back at me was my reflection, but my hair was sticking up in random places. I made up my mind to take a shower, then go get breakfast.

After taking care of my little hygiene problem, I got dressed and strode out of the bathroom. I found Malcolm reading on his bed. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Annabeth," he smiles briefly then turns his attention back to his book.

"Hey Malcolm, watcha readin?" I try to impersonate that little girl from Phineas and Ferb. But as you can imagine, I fail miserably.

"Haha wow Annabeth, you suck at that," Malcolm laughs while I glare at him.

"Last time I try to be funny," I mutter, which he hears.

"Just joking, Annie. What do the kids say these days? I was 'JK'ing," He continues to laugh.

"And they say I'm weird," I sigh and make my way towards the door.

"Aww, is little Annie going to see her wittle boyfwend?" A little annnoying baby voice makes me freeze in my tracks.

I slowly turn my head towards Malcolm, a permanent scowl on my face,

"What did you say?" venom envelops every word I speak.

"Oh come on, Annie . . . everyone knows you and the Prince had a 'connection' last night. You know mother won't be happy about that little incident," Malcolm shrinks due to my death stare. Making me feel triumphant.

"Oh really? That seaweed brain? What makes him a prince? I bet he misses his mommy already," I wave off Malcolm's words nonchalantly.

"Annabeth, don't judge him already, you don't know him," His voice is gentle, but I don't care.

"I don't need to know him to come to a conclusion of his personality. He's most likely a jerk who only cares for himself. He probably doesn't even have to train. I bet he has 'people' for that. I don't care, but I'm not going to make his stay here easy for him." I finish and waltz out of my cabin with a weird feeling.

What came over me? Why am I judging him so harshly? I don't even know the guy! Maybe it's the fact that he's the son of my mothers enemy. Yeah that's it, it's not the fact that I'm in denial. Pfft, nah. Why would I be in 'denial'. I'm not an Aphrodite camper. I don't find him hansom in anyway at all.

Ok that might be a tiny bit false. Only because his shiny dark hair looks good messy doesn't make him beautiful. Not even if it does contrast to his pale complexion. Or how his pale skin looks soft and really smooth. Nope, that's not it. But the one thing that draws me in is his eyes. Yeah I can settle for that.

His eyes are just like the sea, and in every way possible. You can practically see the waves crashing against the rocks once you look into his eyes. They have different shades of blue and green blended to perfection. And the way they seem to see right into your soul makes me feel unselfconscious.

But that's not important right now! What _is_ important is the reason two unknown Princes' just happen to waltz into our camp unannounced.

I didn't return to the real world until I noticed that I was standing outside of Cabin Three and knocking on the door, rather rudely may I add. I was legit banging on the door, which I stop immediately once I realize what I'm doing.

PPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, which had scratchy covers on. I sat up quickly and looked around. I kept calm, but couldn't help feel a little confused. After observing my surroundings a little more, I finally remembered what I was doing here. I was in Camp Half Blood. Which meant no over-protective father to impress. I did a mini happy dance in my mind, but soon I turned serious again.

My father's everywhere, which means that I have to impress him and everyone else at this camp. Ugh, way to cut my happy dance short!

Anyway, I rose from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. After doing my . . . business . . . I washed my hands and looked at my reflection. Staring back at me was, well myself. But my hair was all messed up and looked dirty. I sighed and looked strait into my eyes.

They were a calm, light blue/green color, which meant the ocean was happy, which was supposed to mean that I was happy . . . which I wasn't.

I sighed and made my way to the shower. I turn the water on and made sure that it was the coldest temperature. I take my shirt off and look at the mirror once more. Not to sound conceded, but I was happy with my physical appearance. Aphrodite herself blessed me with 'good looks'. She said that I look just like I would if she hadn't, but she added the abs . . . and stuff . . .

I was particularly happy with my face . . . I know you must be like 'OH LOOK AT THE JERK FACE NOW! MISTER, I'M ALL GORGEOUS AND SHIT' but I'm not trying to hype myself up. It's just how I feel. I mean, I like how I'm pale and that I have a well angled noes. Shouldn't everyone be happy with that? Yeah I thought so.

Enough of my observant skills, it's time to boost my hygiene!

After my freezing shower, I changed into black jeans, my new orange Camp T-shirt, and black converse. I was reaching for my Riptide when I was rudely interrupted by banging. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, and I slowly reach for my pen again. I stand up and open my door to find a blonde staring up at me.

"Hello, Annabeth," I say formally.

"Hey, Percy," She lets go of a breath that she must have been holding. Which to my surprise, causes me to let go of a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Whoa wait a second, did we just have one of those annoying cliché moments where the guy sees the girl, and like, everything gets awkward? Oh great! This isn't going to be awkward or anything (sarcasm, please note the sarcasm).


End file.
